Baby Daddy
by SammyFranks
Summary: A bit of a different take on Phoebe's recent pregnancy storyline. What if she'd stayed with Kyle after they got back together a second time? Six chapters long. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey lovelies! I've decided to start a series of one shots centring around Kyle (My favourite character ever) and this was supposed to be the first one but it became WAAAY too long so I decided to upload it as a separate fanfiction with six parts. Once this fic had been all uploaded I'll upload the one-shot series.**

 **Also I've just got to edit the next few chapters of Life Goes On and Life As We Know It and then I'll upload the next chapter for you all :) Xx**

 **Hope you like this one. Leave me your thoughts in a review? Feel free to leave suggestions for my one-shot series as well!**

* * *

 **Chapter ONE**

* * *

Phoebe tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the next minute to be up. Sitting down on the bed she kept her eyes firmly planted on the thin plastic stick in her hands.

She was scared. No, she was petrified, about what it would mean if the test was positive. Lost in her thoughts she didn't hear Andy calling out and it was only when Andy came to stop in the doorway that she glanced up.

"Phoebs, where's Ky-" Andy paused, curious as to why Phoebe was staring at him like a deer caught in headlights.

"Are you alright…" Andy trailed off, finally noticing the object in her hands. "Uh, I'll give you a minute?" He backed quickly out of the doorway and headed into the living room.

Andy sat fidgeting on the couch for close to five minutes until Phoebe finally entered the living room.

"It's positive." She whispered, aware that she didn't have to tell him, but she really needed to tell someone and right now Andy was the best that she was going to get.

"Geez, you guys move fast." Andy joked lightly. Phoebe and Kyle had only been back together for just over a month.

Phoebe didn't laugh.

"Does Kyle know?" Andy asked, softer this time.

Phoebe swallowed and shook her head.

Andy wasn't sure what he was supposed to say, he didn't know the details but he knew that one of the factors of Kyle and Phoebe's break-up was their different views on children.

"You can't tell him." Phoebe frantically shook her head. If Kyle found out, it would probably kill him.

"I won't say anything," Andy paused. "I promise. But only if you promise to tell him yourself."

The tears welling Phoebe's eyes finally spilled over and began to slide down her face.

"Phoebe." Andy couldn't think of a time that he'd be as kind and understanding in his entire life as he wrapped an arm around the clearly distressed woman.

* * *

Kyle glanced at Andy, who was hovering awkwardly by the office doorway. "You right, mate?"

"Yeah. Good. Good." Andy nodded, but didn't move from the doorway, a place that he was beginning to find himself standing quite often.

"Well do you want to get back to work?" Kyle pointed towards the gym equipment. While he was co-owner of the gym, he only did the books, leaving the rest up to Andy.

Andy nodded. "You know, I can do that for you; if you'd like?" He offered to the paperwork Kyle was filling out.

"It's fine. The restaurant's not busy and they need my signature anyway." Kyle continued to fill the papers.

"Yeah but wouldn't you rather spend time with your girlfriend?" Andy tried to be subtle but the other man immediately seemed suspicious.

Raising his eyebrows, "What? I'm working Andy."

"Yeah." Andy nodded. "But when was the last time you saw Phoebe?"

Kyle placed his pen down, Andy was being particularly annoying today and it was starting to get on his nerves. "This morning? Obviously. Do have a point?"

"I mean," Andy paused. "Like, really saw her?"

"What? What kind of a question is that? Go do some actual work."

Andy, "I'm just looking out for you. I wouldn't want her to get sick of you and dump you again right?"

Kyle stood up, "I can fire you, you know that right?"

Andy held his hands up defensively, he was just trying to help! "And on that note, I'm gonna go set up for boot camp."

"Good idea." Kyle muttered, now in a bad mood.

* * *

"Hey." Kyle placed his hands on top of Phoebe's shoulders, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

Phoebe smiled softly, she'd calmed down significantly in the last few hours; but she still had no idea what to do. "Have you eaten?"

Kyle shook his head. "No. Not yet, I thought we could head to Yabiee Creek and get something?"

"I'm not really hungry." Phoebe said quietly.

"Are you alright?" Kyle took a seat on the couch next to her. Phoebe nodded.

"You didn't see Andy today did you?" She failed to sound casual.

"I did." Kyle looked at her confused. "And he was being weird as well. What's going on with the two of you?"

Phoebe shrugged lightly. "Nothing. He was just looking for you earlier, that's all."

Kyle was about to question her further but stopped when Phoebe placed her head in his lap. "I'm so tired." Running his fingers through her hair lightly, Kyle smiled softly as she shut her eyes.

* * *

Andy opened the front door, freezing in his footsteps when he realised Kyle and Phoebe were asleep on the couch. Continuing into the house, just quieter. He tapped Kyle on the shoulder.

Kyle slowly woke from his slumber, his eyes taking a few moments to adjust to his surroundings.

Glancing down at his sleeping girlfriend, he decided not to wake her. Instead moving his arms to fully support her weight as he picked her up. Carrying her towards their bedroom, he returned a few minutes later; rubbing the soreness in his neck.

"Thought I'd better wake you before that got any worse." Kyle nodded appreciatively.

"Did Phoebe tell you-" Kyle was cut off by Andy breathing a sigh of a relief.

"Not exactly. I was looking for you and I found her with the test. I'm so-" He stopped suddenly, seeing the confusion sprawled across Kyle's face. "She hasn't told you."

Kyle shook his head, unsure of what to say. "I wanted to know if you knew what was bothering Phoebe."

Andy's eyes widened, Phoebe was going to kill him.

"What test Andy?" Kyle asked, his tone rather cold.

Andy shut his eyes for a moment. "Look mate, I really think you should talk to Phoebe about this."

Kyle shook his head. He wanted to know what was going on. Now. "I'm asking you."

Andy was silent, but didn't shy away from making eye contact with his housemate. The look in his eyes was all Kyle needed to confirm his newly found suspicions.

"Is she pregnant?"

Andy gave a short nod. "I promised I wouldn't tell you."

Kyle found himself speechless, unaware of exactly what to say he sat down on the nearest chair. Andy, standing only meters away, wasn't sure what to say to him and was regretting waking Kyle as soon as he got home.

"Why didn't…didn't she tell me?" Kyle muttered.

Andy wasn't really sure why Phoebe hadn't told Kyle, who could obviously offer more support than he could. "She was pretty upset mate, she probably just needs time."

His words were of no consolidation to Kyle who simply requested Andy leave him alone. "You can go."

* * *

When Andy woke-up he was hoping to avoid both Kyle and Phoebe and head into work early. Unfortunately Kyle was sitting in the same spot he was the night before.

"Please tell me you didn't sit there all night?" Andy commented, reaching for an apple.

"I didn't." Kyle motioned to the towel hanging over the couch, proving that he had showered and changed clothes since they last spoke.

"Did you get any sleep?" Andy asked curiously.

"A bit."

"Morning." Phoebe's quiet voice drew both their attention towards the fridge where she was pulling out a bottled juice.

She swallowed when she noticed the way Kyle was looking at her. Glancing at Andy, who was very obviously avoiding eye contact. "Andy?"

"I'm sorry." Guilt laced Andy's tone. Phoebe gave him a small nod, signalling that it was okay. But it wasn't. The whole situation was not okay. She had no idea what to tell anyone and she had no idea about what she was supposed to do.

"I better get to work." Andy backed out of the kitchen and straight into his younger brother, "Josh! Come on, I'll drop you at school."

Josh scrunched up his face, "It's just gone past seven? I'm not even dressed yet."

Andy shrugged. "You can have the day off then, help me out in the gym. Alright, let's go." He spoke through gritted teeth, hoping Josh wouldn't protest.

Josh seemed to catch on and nodded quickly. Following Andy out the door in silence.

"So uh," Kyle focused his eyes on Phoebe.

"I'm sorry." Phoebe took a step forwards, nervousness eating away inside of her.

Kyle hated how something that could make him so happy, made someone he loved, so scared. "For what?" He asked softly.

"For not telling you sooner."

Kyle shook his head and stood up, reaching for hand and leading her to sit on the couch. "I know you're scared Phoebs. Okay, I know. But you don't have to be, okay? We can get through this together."

Phoebe tried to swallow her tears but found it too much of challenge, with her tears beginning to soak through Kyle's shirt as he held her tight.

It broke Kyle's heart anytime he heard her cry, but this time? It was almost soul destroying. "Come on Phoebs. It's going to be alright, hey look at me?"

He carefully held the sides of her face in his hands. "I know it's a lot to think about right now; and that you never wanted this. But we can do this, Phoebs. Okay, and I know you don't want to be stuck changing nappies for the rest of your life, but you won't be. I promise. Because I want this baby, and I want you, and we can make this work, I know we can."

If he was honest Kyle wasn't sure how this could've happened, Phoebe was on the pill and ever since they got back together he'd used protection – aware that the last thing Phoebe wanted was a baby. But now, it had happened and Kyle knew instantly that he wanted this child with Phoebe.

Phoebe was shaking her head, "Kyle. No, you don't understand."

"Hey," Kyle shushed her softly. "Take a breath, yeah and talk to me Phoebs?"

Phoebe shut her eyes tightly and inhaled. Exhaled. Inhaled. Exhaled. Inhaled. Exhaled. Looking into her boyfriend's concerned eyes, Phoebe felt her own water instantly.

"It might not be yours."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to you both for reviewing chapter one. Here's the second. Also thanks to all of you who have favourited and/or followed Baby Daddy (it means a lot.)**

* * *

 **Chapter TWO**

* * *

"What?" Kyle asked, did he hear her right?

"I'm so sorry." Phoebe grasped his hand. "Kyle I am, okay and I wish it didn't happen but we were drunk and-"

"Who?" Kyle asked simply, unaware of what else he should say.

"Please don't be mad." She begged. "I'm so sorry. It was before we got back together, I promise."

"Phoebe, who?" Kyle needed to know. He needed to know who could, very well, be the father of Phoebe's child.

"Ash."

Kyle froze, hearing his name. The man, Kyle's eldest brother would still be alive if it hadn't of been for. "Ash."

Phoebe nodded, "It was one time. And I'm so sorry." Kyle's quiet demeanour was upsetting Phoebe even more.

"You've said." Kyle pursued his lips, he needed space and time to think. But he didn't want to leave Phoebe upset and on her own. "Have you told him?"

Phoebe shook her head. "No. I wanted to tell you first. Kyle it could be yours."

Kyle nodded, "Yeah. Or Ash's."

"Give me a second? Please?" Kyle stood quickly and walked out of the front door. Away from Phoebe, who watched as he disappeared.

What had she done? She never even wanted children and yet here she was, unsure of who the father of her unborn child was. She's always been sure that if, on the off chance, she did ever get pregnant she'd have a termination. But now? She had no idea.

Over in the flat Kyle opened the door, "Kyle. Hey." Ricky was feeding Casey.

Kyle hovered in the doorway, struggling to find the words he wanted to say. "Is everything alright?"

Kyle shook his head. "Could you maybe go talk to Phoebe?"

"Is she okay?" Ricky asked standing up. Kyle shook his head. She wasn't alright. But neither was he.

"I might take Case for a drive, if that's okay?" Kyle suggested quietly.

Ricky nodded. "His bags over there." She pointed to the pre-packed baby bag. "Are you going to be alright Kyle?" She had no idea what was going on, but it was clear that Kyle was upset about it.

Kyle nodded. "Just make sure she's okay, please?"

Ricky nodded and headed into the house to see what was going on.

"Kyle?" Phoebe turned around instantly, hearing Ricky open the front door.

Ricky shook her head, "Only me, I'm afraid. He's gone for a drive."

Phoebe nodded. "He hates me."

Ricky shook her head. "Pretty sure that guy could never hate you, even if he tried."

Phoebe shook her head, her gaze landing on a photo frame sitting in front of the television. Casey and Brax grinning, surfboards tucked under their arms. Kyle'd already lost the two of them, Phoebe having an abortion would be a huge kick in the guts for him but, if she went through with the pregnancy and the child was Ash's, she had no idea how either of them would cope.

"Even if I'm pregnant with Ash's kid?" Ricky froze, there was no way Phoebe could have just said that.

Phoebe redirected her eyes to look Ricky. "Maybe. I don't know."

Ricky ran a hand through her hair, she was not expecting Phoebe to say anything like that. "How about I put the kettle on, and you can start from the beginning."

Phoebe wiped at her tears as she waited for Ricky to come sit down next to her. When the blonde did, she passed a cup of tea into the distraught woman's hands.

"Kyle, he asked me about getting back together and I said I had to think about it." Phoebe breathed in. "I was really scared about, you know, the commitment that comes with being Kyle. Ash and I, we'd be hanging out earlier in the day and then I found myself venting to him and then we were drinking…and skinny dipping..."

Ricky's eyes widened at this information, but she allowed Phoebe to go on. "And one thing led to another. But I swear, it was so terrible and it made me realise that I didn't want the whole casual thing. I wanted-needed- Kyle."

Ricky nodded. "And you're sure you're pregnant?"

Phoebe nodded. "I'm a few weeks late. And I took a test yesterday."

"Alright. Well, we can book you in at the hospital and we'll see how far along you are. Ask about your options."

Phoebe nodded and swallowed. "Thankyou Ricky."

"It'll be alright Phoebe." Ricky said confidently. Taking a sip of her tea. "Why don't you got dressed and I'll call and make an appointment?"

* * *

He had no idea how he got there, but Kyle suddenly found himself standing on the doorstep of his older brother's house.

"Kyle? What are you doing here?" Bianca couldn't hide her surprise as she opened the front door. "Oh you bought the gorgeous boy!"

Bianca cradled Casey in her arms as she invited her husband's immediate younger brother inside. "So to what to do I owe the pleasure of a visit from the two of you? Is Ricky okay?"

Kyle nodded. "She's doing good." He glanced around the oddly quiet house. "Where is everyone?"

Bianca scrunched up her face. "Well it is Tuesday, so Darcy's a school and Heath will be back from work soon to watch Harley. I took the morning off to catch up on some paperwork – from the comfort of my own house. Harley's down for a nap."

Kyle nodded. "Phoebe's pregnant."

The casual way Kyle spoke had Bianca believing she'd misheard him. "I'm sorry?"

Kyle nodded again. "And apparently there's a chance it could be Ash's."

"Ash, as in…Brax's Ash?" Kyle nodded. Bianca and Heath had never actually met Ash, and Heath who hoarded a slight resentment towards the former prisoner – had no intentions of meeting him.

"Woah." Bianca took a seat. Kyle sitting opposite her, "You can say that again."

Bianca, to some degree, knew what Kyle must've been feeling. Having a partner, who potentially had a child with someone else, wasn't easy for even the strongest of people. "I'm sorry Kyle. How long have you known?"

Kyle raised an eyebrow. "That she pregnant? Last night, from Andy. That she slept with Ash? About four hours ago."

"So you haven't really spoken to her about it?"

Kyle shook his head, "She was crying a lot and I just needed to get out. And somehow, I ended up here."

Bianca nodded. "Do you know if she's going to keep it?"

Kyle shrugged, "But I want her to, Bianca, I do. I think that's the only thing I'm sure of."

"Even if the baby's not yours?" She asked softly.

Kyle glanced down at his hands, nodding slightly – much to the surprise of Bianca.

* * *

"Looks like you're midway through your seventh week, Miss Nicholson." The doctor glanced at the screen again. "Shall I book you in for the twelve week scan now, or will you do that later?"

"Later please." Phoebe said quietly. Staring at the blurs on the screen. She couldn't depict anything at all, weren't mothers supposed to immediately be able to see their baby – something to do with a mother's instinct?

"Actually there was something," Ricky encourage Phoebe to speak up.

"I need a paternity test. How do I get one of those done?" Phoebe didn't look up, knowing the elder woman would be judging her harshly.

"Phoebe," The doctor said softly, much to Phoebe's surprise. "I'm not going to judge you. We can get one of those down in just over two weeks okay? I'll book in on the fourteenth? The safest option is obviously a non-intrusive paternity test and we can book you in for a consultation and you can get answer to any questions you have?"

Phoebe nodded. "Phoebe, would you like me to have a nurse bring in a few pamphlets regarding your options?"

Phoebe remained quiet, so Ricky took it upon herself to nod. "That would be great thankyou."

"Alright, well you take your take your time and when you're ready have a look at the brochures? Any questions and please, Phoebe, do not hesitate to come and speak with me."

"Thankyou, Dr Willis." She really did appreciate the doctor's kindness, but all the kindness in the world wasn't going to change the way she was feeling.

A few minutes later Hannah entered the room, a pile of papers in hand. "Phoebe? What are you doing here?"

"Umm…" Phoebe trailed off.

Hannah felt her cheeks flush red. "I mean of course. Sorry, that was a stupid question. Ah Dr Willis asked me to hand these on."

Phoebe smiled. "Thankyou Hannah."

Hannah nodded and headed towards the door. She turned around at the last minute, "Phoebe, if you ever need anyone to talk with? I'm always there." It was very clearly the younger woman was upset about her pregnancy.

* * *

"Do you know if he's going to come back soon?" Phoebe asked softly, Ricky had left her alone for most of the afternoon, giving Phoebe space to think.

Immediately knowing who Phoebe was referring to Ricky nodded. "I'd hope so, he's got my son."

Ricky smiled as Phoebe chuckled lightly, for the first time that day.

"I'll go give him a call, see where he is." Ricky smiled and reached for her phone.

"Hey. How far away are you?" Ricky spoke as soon as Kyle picked up.

"I actually haven't left yet. I ended up in the city, with Heath and Bianca. Casey's just gone down so I'll head back now." Kyle really wished he didn't have to go back to the bay so soon, still unsure of what he would say to Phoebe.

"Oh yeah. How's he been?" Ricky asked after her son.

"Good actually, he didn't cry too much. Harley's still not a fan of him." Anytime Harley was near his younger cousin he threw a tantrum; jealous of the attention he received. Ricky could hear quiet murmuring on the other side of the line.

"Ricky? It's Bianca." The woman's voice replaced Kyle's.

Phoebe was watching Ricky nervously as she spoke into the phone. Trying to figure out what was being said on the other side of the conversation.

"You think so?" A moments pause. "It won't make it worse?" Ricky nodded, clearly agreeing with whatever was being said. "Yeah. No, good point. But tomorrow, early I miss my baby. And it is important."

Phoebe chewed on her bottom lip. All she really wanted to do was talk to Kyle, but she knew that if he was actually there she'd have no idea what to say.

"Alright, give him a kiss from me. Harley too, wouldn't want him feeling left out." Ricky smiled softly. "Yeah. Talk soon. Bye."

"So?" Phoebe asked as she ended the phone call.

Ricky really didn't want to be the one to tell her, how the conversation had gone.

Phoebe shook her head. "He's not coming back is he?"

She squeezed Phoebe's hand, "Not tonight. Tomorrow though."

"He's avoiding me." Ricky hated hearing the usually bubbly woman, sound so sad.

"No. He's not. He was going to head back tonight but Bianca and Heath think it's better that he and Case stay the night there."

Phoebe nodded. "It's just if they left now, you know how horrendous the traffic would be and once it dies down Casey will be awake again and by the time he's gone back down it'll be so late that you two won't even get the chance to talk."

"Yeah, it's probably for the best." Phoebe stood up.

"Hey, where are you going?" Ricky asked.

Phoebe shrugged. "I'm tired. Might have an early night."

"Phoebe you haven't eaten anything in hours. Besides, my first completely child-free night? You can't let me spend it with Andy and Josh alone."

Phoebe bit her lip, in an attempt to stop herself from smiling. Returning to her spot on the couch.

"I'll give Andy a call and get him to pick up some Thai on his way home, yeah?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thankyou ALL for the reviews. How did you all enjoy last night's season finale (if you live in Australia?) Have any of you seen An Eye For An Eye? Just a quick note for those of you who haven't seen it, you CAN sign up to Presto for a FREE one month trial and then cancel your account, without being charged.**

* * *

 **Here's Chapter Three.**

* * *

The morning came far too quickly for Kyle's liking, knocking on the flat door quietly – almost hoping Ricky took her time in answering the door.

It was eight in the morning, Kyle had left Heath and Bianca's just after six wanting to miss the traffic.

"You're back early," Ricky greeted him as soon as she opened the door. "How was he?"

Casey had spent a large majority of the night crying, nothing Kyle or Bianca did seemed to quieten him down. Obviously the young baby had missed his mother. "A bit fussy. But we got there eventually."

Ricky nodded hugging her son close to her chest. She watched Kyle carefully as he put down all of Casey's belongings taken for their overnight trip. He reached into the bag and began pulling out a few empty bottles.

"What are you doing?" Ricky sat down and watched him. Kyle shrugged, "Saving you from having to unpack it all?"

Ricky shook her head and glanced towards the main house. "Go talk to her."

Kyle gave a small nod and headed over to his own home. "Hello?" He called out, when no response came from anyone in the kitchen and living room he headed towards his bedroom.

"Phoebe." She was walking out of the bedroom, obviously having heard him call out.

"You're back," She sounded both surprised and relieved.

Kyle nodded, placing his keys on a nearby table. "We need to talk."

Phoebe motioned to their bedroom. "Yeah. We do."

"Have you told Ash?" Kyle asked taking a seat on the bed. Phoebe shook her head. "I thought we should talk first. It seemed a bit more important."

"Not really, if he's your baby daddy." Kyle couldn't help but be slightly bitter.

Instantly regretting it as soon as he saw Phoebe's face fall. "Sorry."

Phoebe shook her head, she couldn't really blame him could she? "I went to the hospital – I'm seven weeks."

Quickly doing the math in his head Kyle was disappointed to realise that the date wouldn't really reveal who the father would be.

"Hannah gave me some information; about my options."

"If the baby's mine, Phoebe, I want it." Kyle said suddenly. His voice firm and confident.

Phoebe bit her lip. If it was Kyle's baby, wouldn't they make that decision together?

"Kyle, I don't…I don't know. I'm not ready to be a mother." Phoebe shook her head and tried to take a deep breath. She couldn't cry. It was her fault she was in this mess, she couldn't play the victim.

Kyle shrugged. "You don't have to be. I can, and I will raise my kid on my own, if you don't want to stick around."

Phoebe shut her eyes. Did that mean, he didn't mind if they weren't together? Did he want to break up? Were they already broken up?

Kyle stood up. "If you want me to be there when you talk to Ash, I'll be at work. You guys can come in." Quickly grabbing a pair of clothes he left Phoebe alone in the room, heading to have a shower.

* * *

"Thankyou for coming with me," Phoebe gratefully told Ricky as they climbed the stairs to the restaurant. "And for not hating me."

"You made a mistake Phoebs. No-one's a saint in this town, we're not judging you okay?"

She'd texted Ash, asking him to meet her at Angelos at eleven. There would be not customers, meaning the four of them would be alone to have the much needed conversation.

Stopping before the entrance Phoebe turned to Ricky, "How am I supposed to have this conversation with Ash, if I don't even know where Kyle and I stand?"

Ricky pursued her lips, she really wished Kyle hadn't left the house earlier. Perhaps then everyone's minds would be a bit clearer. "Come on." She placed her hand on Phoebe's shoulder and led her into the empty restaurant. Kyle was standing behind the bar cleaning glasses, glancing up as they walked in.

He ignored them until Ash arrived. Reluctantly pulling a seat up to the outside of the table.

"What's up?" The blonde male casually took a seat in the booth.

Phoebe stared hard at the glass of water in front of her, afraid to make eye contact with Ash as she spoke. "I'm pregnant."

Ash looked surprised. "Woah. Didn't see that one coming. Another baby Braxton? Not sure the Bay will be able to handle it."

Kyle scoffed. "Good thing it could yours then, ay?"

Ash's eyes widened. "What? Are you kidding?"

Phoebe shook her head. "I'm a bit over seven weeks."

"Then it can't be mine. It wasn't that long ago." Ricky shook her head, Ash obviously knew nothing about pregnancy.

"That's not how it works Ash. A paternity test can be done in about three weeks."

Ash swallowed heavily, he'd barely been out of jail nine months and he'd already got someone pregnant? This was not good. "Are you keeping it?"

Phoebe swallowed and glanced at Kyle, who'd remained rather quiet, only having spoken once the entire time. "I'm not sure."

Ash nodded. "If it's mine, what do you want me to do?" Nervously awaiting her answer. He didn't want to admit it but he wished for her next words to be 'Nothing.'

Because truthfully, he really wasn't sure what he could offer her. He didn't even want a kid, to be tied down for the rest of his life – it wasn't a part of the plan.

"I'm not sure. I'm sorry."

"Was it payback? For sleeping with Billie? Is that what is was?" Kyle suddenly asked. Neither of them had been happy about him hooking up with the younger Ashford, and the idea that Phoebe and Ash slept together as some sort of revenge had been playing on his mind since the day before.

"What, no. Kyle we were drunk. And I wasn't thinking." Phoebe said quickly, trying to reach for his hand but he pulled away just as her fingertips touched his.

Ash nodded. He hadn't intentionally betrayed his mates brother by sleeping with his, then ex. And the day after, Phoebe had made it clear nothing would ever happen between the two again. It had been a huge mistake, she'd said and that no-one would ever find out. So much for secrecy, Ash thought.

* * *

"Phoebe, do you not get it? I need time alright. So just let me have it." Kyle was growing more frustrated by the second. They were back at the house, awkwardly ignoring each other until Kyle announced he was returning to the restaurant. Phoebe had insisted they talk about the situation though.

"Kyle, I get it. Okay I do." Phoebe cried, "But I need to know how you're feeling; and where we stand. Because baby, I don't want to lose you. Please."

Kyle scrubbed at the stubble forming on his chin. "Well you might have already. I don't know, yet, I'm still trying to get my head around the fact that if I stay with you, I might have to watch you have another man's baby, knowing that you don't want mine. Okay, and if it the kid's mine, I want it and that means losing you – which I might have already lost but I just don't know anything at the moment."

Kyle sighed heavily, it felt good to get some of his feelings off of his chest. To tell Phoebe how he was really feeling.

Phoebe swallowed and nodded. "I'll do whatever you want me to do. Terminate or keep the baby, I'll do it because I want to be with you. Okay? That's all I know right now. Kyle, I love you and I'm so sorry that I'm putting you through this."

Kyle shook his head, "Phoebe that's not how it works. You can't just get an abortion based on the father is, and you can't just keep the child to stay with someone. That's not what having a baby is about. He or she needs love and support and a mother who wants and loves him or her."

Kyle paused for a moment and then continued. "But this isn't what I'm upset about, alright? You got back together with me, literally hours after sleeping with Ash and didn't tell me about it, after you completely lost it at me for hooking up with Billie – weeks after we broke up. A bit hypocritical is it not?"

She was not expecting for him to say that. Phoebe nodded slowly. "It is. I know, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you straight away. I should have Kyle, I know that. But you have to know, that, that night? All it made me realise was, how much I wanted to be with you, forever. Okay and I made the decision then that I wanted whatever came with, being with you – your brother's, the restaurant, staying in the bay because of Ricky, a family sometime in the future…Okay, Kyle so I don't just want to keep you around."

Kyle allowed a small smile to form on his face. Did she really see a future with a family in it? His slight moment of happiness was lost when he felt he still had to get one last thing off his chest. "If I'd known that you slept with him from the beginning, knowing that he was the father, would have been tough but I would've gotten through it because I loved you. But that's the thing Phoebs, I didn't know from the start and now? I think I need a bit more time to figure out if I can handle it. So please give me some time?"

Phoebe tried to blink back the tears that welled in her eyes as she nodded. "Okay."

Kyle nodded and leant forward, placing a small kiss on her cheek before leaving to check on Angelos.

As soon as she heard the front door close behind him, loud sobs over took as she looked towards the photo frame on her dresser, containing a candid photo of the two of them. Wondering if they'd ever be happy together like they were in the photograph.

* * *

 **For those of you wondering about my other two fics, I will be updating them BOTH within the next 24 hours. Leave me your thoughts on this chapter? Feedback is appreciated :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thankyou for to those of you who took the time to leave a review, I, as usual have pm'd you all. Hope you like this one, I wasn't super happy with it, but please leave your thoughts in a review?**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

* * *

A week later it'd had just gone past five in the morning when Phoebe was awoken by a wave of nausea, Ricky had warned her about morning sickness and she instantly understood what the older woman was talking about as she emptied the contents over her stomach into the toilet.

She felt her hair being pulled away from the sides of her face, allowing her already clammy skin to breathe slightly better. While she couldn't turn around to see the person kneeling behind her she knew instantly from his touch that it is was Kyle.

The past week the house had been quiet, neither really speaking to each other besides from trivial comments made idly. Andy had tried to ease the awkward tension but that had only resulted in Kyle flipping out at him and Josh telling his brother he was an idiot whenever the older Barrett did as much as smile. The house was tense, to say the least.

"s'alright Phoebs. Take your time." Kyle spoke quietly as he rubbed her lower back soothingly.

It took Phoebe's stomach another few minutes to settle enough that she could safely move away from the toilet. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, Phoebe sighed.

"Kyle, meet morning sickness." She said softly, smiling as she heard Kyle chuckle.

"Can't say it's a pleasure. Especially not at five in the morning."

Phoebe shook her head. It was not a pleasure at all. "You didn't have to get up with me."

Kyle pulled her closer to him, resting his head on her shoulder. "Yeah. I did, and I will. Because I love you; you're not alone in this Phoebs. I promise."

For the first time in over a week Phoebe felt safe and content as Kyle pressed a small kiss to her cheek. "Thankyou."

They sat in comfortable silence until Phoebe decided that it was time she brushed her teeth. Kyle heading back to get some more sleep. He was still awake when Phoebe returned. "I missed you." Phoebe whispered as she climbed in beside him.

Kyle murmured "Me too," as he pressed a kiss into her lips, the couple very quickly reuniting the physical intimacy recently lost between them.

* * *

"Good luck today, yeah?" Ricky squeezed Kyle's shoulder. It was the day they would get the paternity test results, Kyle and Ash both having being tested the week before.

The past three weeks had been difficult, Phoebe had been refusing to go to hospital despite suffering from quite severe morning sickness. Ricky and Kyle both tried to convince her to no avail before they called in Hannah and Nate, who both agreed that she needed to be put on bed rest. The stressful situation she was in with Ash and Kyle wasn't good for her health and if she wasn't careful they told her she'd end up in hospital for a rather long stay.

Ash hadn't spoken much to anyone, instead taking his time to come to terms with potentially becoming a father. He'd never planned to be father, especially not while he was still in his twenties but after speaking with his sister he realised that he wouldn't be able to live the rest of his life knowing that he had a child he wasn't involved with.

That didn't mean he wasn't desperately hoping the child wasn't his, and although he'd not told her, Phoebe knew this.

Kyle nodded gratefully at Ricky. She knew how much he wanted Phoebe's baby to be his. He was petrified about what it would mean if it wasn't. About what it would mean if the unborn child was Ash's, but he'd made a promise to Phoebe and to himself that he wasn't going to leave her. He was going to stand by her, no matter what the outcome.

Before he knew it he was sitting beside Phoebe, with Ash tapping his foot nervously in the seat across from them.

The doctor appeared in the hallway, a manila envelop in her hands and a kind smile present on her face. "Why don't the three of you come into my office?"

Dr Willis had been made aware of the situation the three were in and had tried to make the whole test process as comfortable and simple as possible for them all.

Kyle squeezed Phoebe's hand as they followed Ash and the doctor into the office, Phoebe stopping right by the door to speak quietly. "No matter what happens, Kyle. Please just know that I love you and that I understand any decision that you make."

Kyle pressed a small kiss to the top of her hand as he led her into the office.

"How are you all today?" The woman tried to ease the tension in the room.

"Can you just get to the results?" Ash allowed his nerves to speak for him, "Please?"

The doctor nodded. "Sorry. Of course. Does one of you want to read them, or shall I?"

Phoebe spoke, her voice only just audible. "Can you please?"

The doctor nodded and peeled open the envelop. Her eyes scanned through the document, reading all the relevant information.

She placed the papers face down on her desk and made clear eye contact with Phoebe first, then Kyle and finally Ash. "Congratulations Mr Ashford, there is a conclusive 98% result that you are the biological father."

Phoebe's mouth fell open, unable to hide her shock. Ash ran his hand through his hair, it was official, he was the father. What was he supposed to do now?

Kyle remained the most unaffected of the three, simply remaining still and silent.

"Is that all?" Ash stood up. He needed air. A lot of it.

"It can be, if you'd like? After our last meeting we did organise to have an ultrasound, but that can pushed back until next week." Dr Willis, knew that for all party's the news she'd just delivered was big and they'd all need time to take it in.

Phoebe shook her head. "Can we please do it now? I've not been feeling great and I want to know everything's okay."

Dr Willis, "Of course. If you just want to head into the next room and I'll be with you all in a short second."

Ash although desperately wanting to get away from it all knew that he couldn't. He had to make an effort; he was going to prove to himself that he had what it took to be a decent father. So he headed into the room.

"Kyle?" Phoebe asked sadly. "Are you coming?"

He wasn't sure if he should. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle it, but he nodded anyway and followed after his pregnant girlfriend.

Lying on the bed, Phoebe winced when the doctor began to apply the cool gel over her revealed belly.

"Alright-y shall we take a look?" The doctor rotated the screen so that Ash who standing on Phoebe's left could also see the ultrasound.

Dr Willis stepped towards the screen as the images appeared. "This right here, is the head and then down here is the body. And if I turn on this," She flicked a switch and a quiet, steady thump was heard around the room, "This is the baby's heartbeat."

Phoebe's eyes widened. Her baby had a heartbeat! She could hear him or her.

"Pretty steady for a little grom, ay?" Ash folded his arms across his chest as he looked at the screen.

Phoebe scoffed. "Grom? Did you just call our kid a grom? Kyle, did you hear him? Oh my gosh." She turned her head to face Kyle, who was staring mesmerized by the screen.

"Kyle?"

He snapped out of his trance. "Yeah? Oh yeah, nah don't do that."

"So the heartbeat is a little weaker than we'd like but Phoebe you are only eleven weeks. It's rather quiet but this most likely is because the baby's facing away from the wall of your belly. We'll see how it progresses next time." Dr Willis jotted a few points down in her folder.

Phoebe frowned, "Does that mean something's wrong?"

The doctor shook her head. "No, not at this stage. It's not too concerning but Phoebe I can't stress enough how important it is that you don't over-work yourself. Physically or emotionally." She glanced towards the two males in the room, "Too much stress may put the pregnancy at risk."

Phoebe nodded. "Mr cautious, here," she pointed to Kyle, "Has already put me on bed rest. Don't worry."

The doctor nodded. "Would you like a copy of the dvd?"

Phoebe nodded. "Yes, please."

"Actually could you make that two?" Ash asked, he wanted one, perhaps watching it again would help him warm up to the idea of a child. And he could take it to show Billie.

"Of course. I'll get them ready for you to pick up at reception when you leave."

When the doctor disappeared from the room Phoebe looked between Ash and Kyle, unsure of what she should say.

Kyle spoke instead, "I guess you guys have things to talk about."

Phoebe and Ash glanced at each other. Yes, they did. But neither really wanted to, right at that exact moment. Getting the results back was enough for one day.

"Yeah. But not today, maybe tomorrow?" Phoebe reached climbed down off of the bed.

Ash agreed instantly, happy to make a quick escape. Kyle smiled grimly at Phoebe once they were alone, "I've ah, got to get back to work."

Phoebe nodded. "I'll come with you?"

Kyle shook his head. "Phoebe. You heard the doctor, you need to take it easy."

Phoebe reached for his hand, squeezing it tightly. "I'm sure folding a few napkins won't kill me."

* * *

Ricky was standing behind the counter when the two walked in, "Hey guys, how'd it go?"

Kyle shook his head, "Do you know if the wine order I placed last week has come in?"

He clearly wanted to focus on something else. "No, it hasn't. Do you want me to give them a call?"

Kyle shook his head. "I will." He disappeared into his office, leaving Phoebe and Ricky alone to talk.

"It's Ash's?" Ricky asked taking a seat in a booth, Phoebe following her as she nodded.

"I don't know what to say, he's been so quiet." Phoebe fiddled with her fingers.

Ricky nodded. "Give him time, Phoebs. He really wanted the baby to be his, he's obviously upset."

"I know. I know, I just wished he would talk to me. Tell me how he's feeling."

Ricky chuckled. "Phoebs. You should know by now; Braxton's don't really do that."

Phoebe nodded as a small frown formed on her face. "Phoebe are you okay?"

"What? Uh, yeah. Actually I might get a water." Phoebe went to stand up but felt a wave of lightheadness hit her.

Ricky watched her concerned for a moment before standing up, "I'll get it. You just stay put."

Phoebe swallowed as she sat down, "Thankyou."


	5. Chapter 5

**Again, not super happy with this one (or the next one) but it is what it is. Please give leave any feedback you have in a review. Also if any of you have ideas for my one-shot series, please let me know. I've already written about 9, and have another few ideas.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five.**

* * *

"Kyle, hey. Come here for a moment?" Ricky called out as soon as she saw Kyle walk up the breezeway. About to open the house's front door, he turned around and entered the flat.

"How are you going?" Ricky asked, she'd taken Phoebe home after an hour of her being at the restraunat and hadn't had the chance to speak to him.

Kyle shrugged. "It is what it is." He wandered over to Casey's cot, running his thumb over his nephew's cheek.

"Kyle, you know you don't have to do this. I know you love her," Ricky sat down on the sofa. "But this is a big decision."

Kyle nodded. "I know."

Ricky nodded and glanced at the gift bag that Kyle was holding. "What's in the bag?"

Kyle pulled out a chocolate brown teddy bear. "It's for Phoebe."

"Phoebe?" Ricky raised an eyebrow.

Kyle grinned. "Well not for Phoebe. For the baby, but so she knows that I'll be there for her; and the baby."

"Just know that you can always talk to me, if it ever gets too much."

Kyle nodded in appreciation. "Thanks Rick. I'd better go."

Phoebe was sitting on the couch when he entered. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Are you?" She asked softly.

Kyle shrugged. "I got you something." He handed her the bag. Phoebe reached inside the bag, pulling out the stuffed animal.

"Is this for…" Kyle nodded. "Kyle."

Accepting a the hug she offered, Kyle breathed in her familiar scent, unsure of anything that he thought smelt better. "I'm going to be here for you, both of you." He placed a hand on the small swell of her abdomen. "And I know it's going to be hard but we'll get there, together."

"You're amazing. You know that?" Phoebe ran her hands to the back of Kyle's hair, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"I don't want to hurt it," Kyle's words were muffled by Phoebe's mouth.

Pulling away, Phoebe frowned, "What?"

"The baby, I don't want to hurt the baby." Kyle pushed a strand of Phoebe's hair behind her ear.

Phoebe smiled softly. He hadn't been worried the night before. "Kyle, he's smaller than a passionfruit. We won't hurt it."

"You're sure?" Kyle asked uncertain. Phoebe nodded and pressed a small kiss to his lips. "I'm very, very sure."

Phoebe grinned when Kyle accepted her answer and reunited their lips in another kiss.

* * *

"So what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Ash wandered into the house, Phoebe had asked for him to come over so that they could discuss a few things about the baby.

"Well I figured, the earlier we sort a few things out, the better."

"And it's less stress for Phoebs, if she knows what's going on." Kyle commented as he sat down next to her.

"Right-O" Ash sat down at the table.

"I take it you want to come to all the ultrasounds that I have?" Phoebe asked, nervous for his response.

Ash nodded. "The important ones. Yeah. It's pretty sweet seeing the grom on the screen."

Phoebe scrunched up her face at the name he'd dubbed the child. "Right. And I'd want Kyle to be there." She shot her boyfriend a small smile, thankful that he agreed to take the morning off to be there with them.

When an awkward silence fell over the room Phoebe decided just to jump into the question she really wanted answered. "How involved do you want to be?"

Ash frowned. "Not sure how involved I can be until the kid's born."

"Well yeah but that's what I mean. When the baby's born. I mean we obviously don't live together and the kid will have to be with me most of the time."

"Right yeah, well I mean I could have the kids some nights right?" Ash wasn't even sure he wanted to have the kid overnight much anyway, but thought he'd best at least say it.

"You live in a caravan, that's hardly big enough for a baby." Kyle pointed out.

Ash glared at him. "It's big enough for a grown man, why not a kid?"

"Because baby's need things. Like a crib and change table, a pram?" Kyle smirked slightly when the realisation that Kyle was right, hit him.

"Then I could stay here whenever I'm with him?"

"No." Kyle immediately shut down that idea. There was absolutely no way Ash was ever going to live with him. Ever. "For a start, there's no room."

Phoebe knew from the tone in Kyle's voice that he was annoyed. "Look that idea isn't great. Obviously. But you do want to be involved?"

"I guess, yeah, I don't want my kid to think I'm some deadbeat." Ash told her.

Kyle's phone began to ring, glancing at it he looked at Phoebe regretfully. "It's a supplier. He needs to meet me at Angelos now, I've got to go, I'm sorry."

Phoebe nodded, "Alright. See you this arvo?"

Kyle nodded as he answered the call, "Hey mate, I'll be there in five."

Ash and Phoebe continued to discuss a few things that Phoebe had read, in a pamphlet, were important. Phoebe began to feel light headed around lunch time and suggested they leave the conversation there for the day.

Lying down on the couch Phoebe decided to watch a movie, hoping for the dizziness to pass.

* * *

Not mentioning it to anyone, Phoebe continued to not feel one hundred percent. Kyle and Ricky had both been suspicious but she shut them down continually until they gave up questioning her.

She'd thought it was only morning sickness and it was only when the cramping started that she realised something was seriously wrong. "Oh my god." She winced, clutching her stomach as a shooting pain hit her.

Groaning loudly as the pain increased. She heard Andy call out from the living room, "Phoebs?"

Trying to get to where he was, Phoebe tried to breathe through the pain.

When a loud crash came from the hallway Andy bolted towards the source of the sound. "Phoebe? Hey, come on. Wake up, yeah? Phoebe. Phoebe open your eyes. Come on."

Lifting the collapsed woman's face into his hands. Her eyes blinked open. "Andy?" She murmured.

"Phoebe, hey can you hear me? Hey, keep your eyes open." He reached into his back pocket for his phone as her eyes started to close again.

"It hurts," She groaned.

"Where does it hurt Phoebs?" Andy dialled an ambulance. "I'm calling an ambulance, okay, hang on."

"The baby Andy." Phoebe's eyes were watering, more because of the pain, rather than concern for her pregnancy.

"I need an ambulance. 31 Saxon Ave, Summer Bay. My housemate, she's collapsed and she's pregnant." Andy spoke quickly.

"An ambulance is on the way."

"Hey Phoebs. Okay, an ambulance is coming it's going to be alright. Just talk to me yeah? Keep your mind off of it." Andy spoke quietly, aware that Phoebe needed to kept calm.

"Andy where's Kyle?" Andy could hear in Phoebe's voice, how scared she was.

Andy swallowed, Kyle had left the house early for meetings with supplier and wasn't supposed to be back until late that night. Ricky had been heading to Angelos last time Andy had seen her.

"He's in the city. I'll call him when the paramedics get here, okay. Once we know you're okay." Phoebe shook her head.

"No. Please don't call him. He's working and he-OW. It hurts. Ow. Ow. Please make it stop." Phoebe whimpered.

"Phoebe. Hey, why don't we try and get out into the living room. Make it easier for the paramedics to get to us?" Andy glanced around the small hallway.

Phoebe shook her head. "I can't."

"Come on Phoebs. Wrap your arm around my neck." He moved so that he could fully support her weight as he lifted her.

The paramedics arrived just as Andy got Phoebe into the living room. Lying her down on the stretcher, he stepped back once he knew the paramedics were tending to her.

"Phoebe. They're going to take you to the hospital okay? Try and answer their questions, yeah?"

"How old are you Phoebe?" One of them asked. Phoebe shook her head wincing in pain.

Andy folded his arms across his chest. "She's twenty-four."

One of the male paramedics walked over to him. "Do you know how many weeks pregnant she is?" It was rather obvious that Phoebe wasn't going to be much assistance because of the amount of pain she was in.

Andy hadn't been paying excessive attention to Phoebe's pregnancy, "Ahm, ten maybe eleven weeks? I don't know."

"Alright well we're going to transport her to Northern Districts immediately. Are you wanting to come with her?"

"Do you want me to come with you Phoebs?" Andy called over to her.

As the paramedics began to wheel her out the door she glanced back at him, a very desperate look in her eyes. "Yeah I'll come. Do you know what's wrong with her?" Andy followed quickly after paramedics.

"Not at this point."

* * *

"Ricky, I can't get a hold of Kyle. Can you get him to call me?" Andy spoke into his phone; he'd spent the past half an hour trying to call Kyle only to keep reaching his voicemail.

"Yeah, alright. What's the rush?"

"Phoebe's in hospital. I don't know what's going on. Should I call Ash?" Andy really wasn't sure about who, besides Kyle, he was supposed to contact in this situation.

"Yes. Do that, I'll keep calling Kyle and I'll be there as soon as I can." Ricky sounded as panicked as he felt.

* * *

Kyle felt like he was on autopilot; he'd returned Ricky's call at three in the afternoon, hours after receiving calls from both her and Andy.

She hadn't known what was wrong with Phoebe at the time and instead, had urged Kyle to get to the hospital as soon as possible. He'd panicked and left the city within minutes, cancelling his afternoon meetings as he began the drive back to the Bay.

"Nate!" he shouted as he ran into the hospital, "Where's Phoebe? What's going on? Is she alright?"

The British doctor wished he could help the visibly distressed man in front of him but he really didn't know any information. "I'll take you to her room, but you'll have to ask Phoebe's doctors. I'm not treating her and I haven't heard anything about her condition. Ricky and Ash are here as well."

Kyle followed quickly after the doctor, desperate to know his girlfriend was okay.

Phoebe sitting upright in the bed when Kyle arrived, rushing to stand next to Ricky at her bedside. "Phoebs. You're okay! What happened?" He leaned over her and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Phoebe swallowed heavily. "I lost the baby, Kyle. It's all over."

"What's all over Phoebe?" Ricky asked softly. She'd been there when the doctors told Phoebe about there not being a heartbeat.

"This whole who's the daddy? It was never going to work." Phoebe stared at the wall in front of her.

Kyle frowned and reached for her hand. "Phoebs, come on. Don't talk like that."

"Why Kyle? You weren't going to stick around. And Ash?" She glanced towards her left where Ash was quietly sitting. "You don't have to pretend to be upset. You didn't even want the kid to be yours."

Ricky stepped forward, "Phoebs. You're upset and not thinking right-"

Phoebe shook her head. "No. I'm fine. But I want you all to go." She pointed to the door. "Please."

Kyle shook his head. "I'm not leaving you here Phoebe. I'm not going anywhere."

Ash stood up. "Come on mate, let's just give some space."

Kyle shook his head. "You guys can go. I'm staying."

"Kyle. I want you ALL to go." Phoebe turned away from him.

Ricky reached for his arm. "Come on Kyle, let her rest."

Kyle reluctantly allowed Ricky to lead him out of the room but as soon as he stepped outside the door he shrugged her off him. Taking a seat right outside Phoebe's room. "I'm not going anywhere."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thankyou to those of you who have reviewed, followed and/or favourited this fic over the past six chapters. I hope you liked it, and enjoy this chapter, my one-shot series will be going up tomorrow or the next day, so look out for that and let me know what you think.**

 **Have an absolutely terrific Christmas and enjoy spending time (hopefully) with family/friends. I hope 2016 treats you all well, and again. Thankyou for your support.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER SIX**

* * *

"Kyle? Kyle?" A soft voice woke Kyle, taking a moment to take in his surroundings Kyle realised he was in the hospital waiting room and that Hannah was standing in front of him.

"Uh, hey." Kyle winced as he stretched his neck. After having spent the night sleeping in a chair it was more than tense.

"Have you been here all night?" Hannah asked softly. Andy had text her asking her to check on him at the start of her shift.

He lifted his arm to check his watch, 7am. "Yeah."

"Phoebe's awake, if you want to go see her." Hannah mentioned, knowing he'd jump at the chance. "But Kyle, you really need to go home and get some proper rest soon."

Kyle stood up and nodded. "I will. Thankyou."

"How're you feeling?" He took a seat on the edge of her bed.

She turned to face him. "Fine." Kyle pursued his lips, not believing her for a second. "Do you know when I can go home?"

Kyle shook his head. "We can find out soon. But I think we should talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about Kyle. There's no baby, no more problems." Phoebe spoke as if it was obvious.

Kyle frowned. "You know I never wanted for you to miscarry. Ever. And I'm so sorry that it happened."

Phoebe shook her head slightly and shrugged. "You're not upset about it though. Because it wasn't your kid."

"Phoebe. I am upset, he might not have been my biological kid but I would've loved him all the same. Okay? But, yeah okay, when I was driving here yesterday I wasn't worried about the baby. I was worried about you, I had no idea what was going on and I was scared I was going to lose you."

Phoebe eyes teared over as he spoke. "Kyle. Please just take me home. I don't like it here."

Kyle nodded accepting that she really didn't want to talk about it. "I'll go see if you can be discharged."

It was nearing ten by the time the two actually arrived back at the house. Phoebe had been quiet the entire drive home and it was only when they walked in the front door that Phoebe muttered. "I'm going to have a shower."

Kyle watched as she left before turning to see Ricky standing in the doorway. "She's been discharged already?"

"Yeah. The doctor said she was fine to come home, go back in about four weeks or if anything goes wrong." Kyle spoke.

"How's she been?" Ricky took a seat next to Kyle.

Kyle shrugged. "She just wanted to come home."

Ricky nodded. "I don't blame her. The hospital's not the loveliest place in the world."

"Yeah, I know. But Rick, I don't know how to help her. She just keeps telling me I'm glad that she lost the baby." Kyle's main concern was Phoebe, he just wanted to take away all her hurt.

Ricky contemplated the idea that developed from his words. "Kyle, do you think that maybe she's saying that because a small part of her is relieved?"

When Kyle became lost in his thoughts she squeezed his arm lightly. "Kyle, you helped me and I know you're going to help her. But you can't help someone who doesn't want to be helped. It's going to take time."

"I've got to check on Case, but Kyle? Phoebe will be okay. She's got you." Ricky stood up.

Kyle picked up his guitar and strummed a few chords, only stopping when he felt a presence behind him. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm sick of you asking me that." Phoebe coldly told him. "You can't fix this Kyle."

Kyle nodded. "I know. Phoebe, I know but I want to help you. Tell me how I can help you."

Her eyes instantly watered, tears ready to spill. "You want to help me?"

"Of course Phoebs. Just tell me what you want me to do?" Phoebe climbed onto the sofa beside him.

"I want for you to help me," She reached for his guitar, moving it onto the coffee table, "forget."

Phoebe leaned over him as he spoke. "Phoebe I think that talking might be best."

Shaking her head softly she cupped the sides of his face. "No. I have a better idea."

Kyle murmured as Phoebe forced their lips to collide. "Phoebe. Come on." He whispered when Phoebe moved towards his neck.

"Shhh. Kyle. Less talking, more.." She moved back towards his mouth.

"Baby, we can't." He grasped her face softly. "We can't do this."

"What? You, you don't want to?" Phoebe looked down at him confused. He didn't want her? Was she not good enough?

Kyle used his right hand to push them both into a sitting position. "Of course I want to."

Phoebe lunged at him again, desperate for her pain to disintegrate. "Phoebe please talk to me."

"I don't want to talk." Phoebe's voice broke. "I want to forget."

"You want to forget?" Kyle asked softly. Phoebe gulped heavily. "It hurts."

Kyle nodded. "I know."

Phoebe instantly burst into tears. "No. You don't. You don't know how much it hurts." Kyle heart broke as she fell into him, her head folding into his shoulder. Wrapping his arms around her as she sobbed.

* * *

"Morning." Kyle smiled softly at Casey, who was sitting on the table in a bassinet.

Ricky walked out of the kitchen. "Good morning. How's Phoebe? And, you?"

"She's asleep. Most people are at six-thirty." Kyle filled the kettle with water.

Ricky grinned. "Please don't tell me you're up at this hour because of work."

Kyle chuckled lightly but remained silent. He knew that Ricky, and the rest of his family, believed he was too focused on his job. "Deliveries."

"Kyle," Ricky shook her head. "So did you guys talk yesterday?"

Phoebe had spent a solid amount of the day before crying, Kyle simply listening and doing his best to be there for her. It was only early afternoon when Phoebe finally felt ready to talk.

Ricky only saw Kyle at nearer to six when he left the privacy of their bedroom to pick-up takeaway for the two.

"Yeah and an early night probably did us both some good." Kyle began to fix his coffee. "What's the plan for Case today?"

Ricky ran a hand through her son's soft baby hairs. "I'm going take to him to Cheryl's, pick him up this arvo after work."

"I can take him?" Kyle offered, "Don't look at me like that." He added after seeing the look she gave him.

"Rick, I'm not avoiding anything. I'm awake and about to head to work, I may as well stop drop him at Cheryl's. I'm sure she'll be pleased to see me." Kyle grinned picking his nephew up.

"Alright, if you insist. I'll see you at work?" Ricky smiled, sincerely hoping that he wasn't avoiding Phoebe.

"Yeah. Come on buddy, let's get you ready." Heading towards the flat Kyle stopped and turned to Ricky. "She'll be okay, won't she?"

"Of course. She's got us." Ricky smiled softly.

* * *

"Hey Rick." Ricky turned around to face Phoebe. "Been for a surf?" Ricky nodded. After Kyle left she'd ducked out for a quick surf.

"Yeah. Kyle took Case to Chezza's."

Phoebe nodded. "So he's not home?"

"He's not avoiding you Phoebs. He had to go into work and offered to take him on the way."

"Do you think I should go in?" Perhaps if she went back to work it would take her mind off of everything.

Ricky shrugged. "I'm going in soon if you want to come? Help us set up."

Phoebe nodded and headed off to get dressed.

"Phoebe?" Ricky called her back into the living room. "I've been through what you have, and if you ever want to talk? I'm here."

Phoebe nodded slowly. "Thankyou Ricky, but it's really not the same. You miscarried after a bomb blast, my body rejected my baby."

Phoebe disappeared quickly, not giving Ricky a chance to respond.

"Ready?" Phoebe appeared a few minutes later.

"Phoebe, I think we should talk about this?" Ricky stood up.

"I think we should get to work." Phoebe spoke quickly, "Are you coming?"

"Yeah alright. But Phoebe, that's not what happened. You have to know that." Ricky grabbed her bag.

"Right. Of course." Phoebe nodded. Clearly not believing a word that she was saying.

* * *

"Kyle, I called Hannah and Nate." Ricky spoke quietly. "She hasn't understood what's happened to her."

Kyle swallowed and shut his computer down. "Okay."

"Nate texted me, they're here. Let's go?"

Kyle nodded and followed Ricky out of the office. "Phoebs?" He called her over to a table. "Sit down."

Phoebe scrunched up here face but took a seat next to Kyle anyway. Ricky slid in to the booth, sitting inbetween Kyle and Nate.

Phoebe raised her eyebrows as Hannah came to sit opposite her. "What's this about?"

"We're worried about you Phoebe." Ricky told her.

Phoebe shook her head and stood up, prepared to escape the group. "I'm fine."

"No you're not. You're pretending to be." Kyle grabbed her hand, tugging her back into her seat.

Nate waited until Phoebe reluctantly glanced at him before he spoke.

"Phoebe I want you to know that while most miscarriages occur for no apparent reason, there are pregnancies that end in miscarriage due to abnormalities within the uterus, incompetent cervixes, thyroid problems and polycystic ovary syndrome." Nate explained.

"Alcohol and smoking during a pregnancy can also cause a miscarriage but we ran the tests. And the scans. We did everything that we could to find a reason and none came up." Hannah spoke softly, trying her best to get through to Phoebe. "Nothing you did caused your miscarriage Phoebe. It just happened." Hannah added. "There's nothing wrong with you Phoebe."

Phoebe shook her head. "There has to be something wrong."

Hannah shook her head. "There's not. Sometimes miscarriages just happen and we never know why. Most women who experience a miscarriage will go onto the have completely healthy pregnancies."

Phoebe shook her head. There had to be something wrong.

"Phoebs?" Kyle spoke quietly seeing her eyes fill with tears.

"I've got to go." Phoebe spoke quickly, jumping up and bolting away from their table.

Kyle stood up instantly, prepared to follow her. "Kyle. Just leave her." Ricky told him.

Kyle faced the blonde. "No. She shouldn't be upset and alone. Just cover me here, I'll be back when I can."

Ricky sighed, running a hand through her hair as Kyle followed after Phoebe.

* * *

"Phoebe?" Ash was surprised to see her standing on the other side of his caravan door. "What are you doing here?"

"You don't have to pretend to be upset about me losing the baby." Phoebe told him, her cheeks still damp from sobbing on her way to the caravan park. "I know you're not. And that you never wanted the kid to be yours."

Ash sighed. "I'm sorry Phoebe." He wished he felt sad, or angry, anything really, but he didn't and he couldn't fake his feelings.

"You don't have to be. Because I get it." Phoebe spoke. "I didn't want to be pregnant. I especially didn't want the kid to be yours."

Ash nodded. "I know."

Phoebe nodded. "That's why it happened Ash. I lost my baby because I didn't want it enough. And now I want it."

Ash didn't know what do when Phoebe's eyes started watering. "I changed my mind, but it was too late. I killed my baby."

"Phoebe. You didn't do that." Ash spoke, his voice quiet. "You were scared and worried about being pregnant but that's not enough to cause you too lose the kid."

Phoebe shook her head. "It's the only explanation. Hannah and Nate said there's nothing wrong with me."

Ash ran a hand through his hair. "Phoebe you heard the docs. It just happened."

Phoebe shook her head. "It can't have. I know it." By now she was sobbing heavily.

"It just happened."

"No." Phoebe continued to cry. "It didn't. No."

"PHOEBE!" Ash suddenly yelled. "It just happened."

His tough love approach seemed to crack her, Phoebe falling to the ground, sobs shaking through her body.

"Oh Phoebs." Ash spoke, much quieter than before as he bent down to where she was. Wrapping an arm around her as she continued to cry.

"Ash is everything okay?" A kinder voice asked. Ash glanced up to see Roo, concern spread across her face.

"No it's not." Ash didn't have to add anything further, Roo taking it upon herself to pull Phoebe into a hug.

Stepping away from the two women Ash reached for his phone, dialling Kyle.

"Ash, I'm going to take Phoebe up to the house." Roo spoke softly, still her arms were wrapped around the distraught woman.

"Thanks Roo." Ash nodded. "Kyle, mate where are you?"

"I'm looking for Phoebe. Have you seen her today?" Kyle's voice was panicked and Ash dreaded what it would sound like when he told him about the state Phoebe was in.

"Yeah mate. She turned up here." Ash told him. "Listen, she's not in a good way. Roo took her to the house. She was a mess."

"Alright. I'll be there as soon as I can." Kyle hung up quickly. "Thanks Ash."

* * *

The front door was open when Kyle arrived at the Summer Bay house. "Hello?" He called out when he arrived.

"Kyle come in." Roo called, she was sitting next to Phoebe on the couch.

"Oh Phoebs." Kyle bit his lip, Phoebe's eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks puffy. Clearly she'd been crying for a while.

Phoebe mustered a small smile as she looked up from her tea.

"We've had a good chat." Roo spoke, "Haven't we Phoebe?"

Phoebe nodded. "Thankyou."

Roo smiled softly. "Oh it's nothing."

"No really. Thankyou," The sincerity was evident in Phoebe's tone.

"Anytime honey. I'd better get to work, but you two let yourselves out when you're ready Phoebe." Roo stood up from the couch.

Kyle stepped towards her. "Thankyou Roo. For looking after her. Next time you're in Angelos, it's all on the house."

Roo squeezed his arm softly as she passed him. Phoebe had told her how she was feeling and by the end of their conversation Phoebe had felt like she was already in a slightly better headspace. She really just needed to get everything off her chest. "It's no problem Kyle."

Kyle stepped back towards Phoebe. "Come on Phoebs."

Holding out his hand he was thankful when Phoebe reached for it, instead of pushing him away.

Wrapping his other arm around her as they left the house, he pressed a kiss onto the side of her head. "Love you."

Phoebe would be okay.

They'd be okay.

They'd get through it together.

Everything would be alright.

They just had to give it time.

* * *

 **I'm not really happy with the ending, it kind of feels a bit rushed but I think the story would have to 10-12+ chapters to really have Phoebe be 100%, but at the ending I hoped you felt like, while she wasn't feeling great and she hadn't really spoken properly about her miscarriage to anyone other than Roo, she would be okay. She just had to give it time.**


End file.
